disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Proteus
Proteus is a malicious villain in 'The Sixth Sense' project. His ultimate goal is to wreak havoc on society as we know it, and sees every character of the sixth sense as a threat to this goal. The Past Once the proud mortal Prince of Syracuse, Proteus realized in his mid-twenties that he would someday die, leaving his kingdom and his highly-protected prodigy, Marina, in someone else’s hands. His worst nightmare came true when Frollo and his men came into the city, demanding Marina; they arrested Proteus, and within his jail cell, he contemplated how to avoid this tragic end. His conclusion was as follows: *He made a deal with Seth, the God of Chaos, coming in the form of Tzekel-Khan, that he would have immortal life in exchange for forever serving the wicked god. *The god released Proteus from prison, and the prince went hunting after Frollo, only to find there was a deeper threat lurking in Syracuse. *Dimitri, the son of Satan, and Proteus met one fateful day, understanding that their plans to wreak havoc on mankind were much the same. Rather than forming an alliance, as Proteus wanted, Dimitri shook things up by having Proteus executed for escaping prison. Dimitri stealthfully got away, while Proteus was left without a head for a few moments...just before it reattached itself (as Proteus cannot die), and Proteus had all the men behind the execution sentenced, save for Dimitri. *Proteus pledged from then on that Dimitri would be his number one enemy, and he vowed to get revenge on Satan’s child. He came back to his court eventually, after hearing news of Sinbad's father handing Sinbad over to The Government, and defended against Sinbad on trial. Dimitri was taken away, as Proteus convinced Sinbad's father to do so, and Sinbad left an unpleasant message to Proteus: that he would get Proteus back someday. Some time in between, Proteus, still a prince, meets Ariel, the Singer of Souls, and Proteus realizes the girl is distressed and somewhat senses she is in love with him. Intrigued by her, he wants to get to know her more; however, Eris appears, stealing Ariel away, and leaving Proteus to wonder what became of the beautiful siren. Shortly after encountering Ariel, Proteus meets other women who catch his eye, including the powerful leopardess in disguise, Aurora; Proteus realizes that Aurora has made an alliance with Dimitri, but this does not stop him from wooing her when he can. Powers Proteus is the Harbinger of Chaos, so named by the god Seth (Tzekel-Khan). His job is to institute chaos to all mankind. Unlike Dimitri, however, Proteus’s gift is linked with nature; his curse is natural destruction, such as starting earthquakes, erupting volcanoes, hurricanes, tsunamis, wild fires, ect. Along with this ability, Proteus: *Cannot die. Shoot him, chop him into pieces, drown him – he will always come back into existence. *Cannot feel pain. Inwardly, yes, he feels distress. But physical pain is something he is immune to completely. *Cannot bleed. If he is cut, the wound will leave a hole in his skin, but he will never bleed. He has no blood. Current Situation Currently, Proteus seeks to destroy Dimitri by interfering in his internal affairs. One by one, Proteus plans to seek out the ones Dimitri loves, and use them to his devious ends. He has managed to capture Sinbad and Moses, but his plans went awry and they escaped. Proteus trusts no one, and most likely any alliance he makes, he will turn over in the end. Gifted ones such as Tarzan seek to help Proteus destroy Dimitri and his colleagues. Right now, however, Proteus is alone and wandering. Proteus is aware of everyone in the sixth sense project. The question remains: "Are you aware of Proteus?" Category:Villains